wild heart
by silvergolddragon
Summary: the main pairing is monarchshipping don't like don't read. Yami is an abused boy Atem is a outcasted prince from his evil uncle can these two souls save the three races as wel as save the world from chaos and destrotion.
1. Chapter 1

Wild Heart

Yami POV

Yami was running through the forest near Domino City, why is he running you may ask because the werewolves that are foolish enough to fallow him are Yami's next meal like the old saying the hunter is the hunted. Yami is not completely a human if you already figured that out Yami is tri soul a werewolf, vampire, and human. Yami is also an outsider to all of the communities he has tri colored hair of ebony crimson and blond that shoots up into an ebony base to the crimson tips. Yami's skin is werewolf pale but he doesn't burn to dust in sunlight. The vampire blood allows him to heal five times faster than a werewolf and ten times faster than a normal vampire and human but if it is deep enough it leaves a scar. Yami's pendent of an inverted pyramid helps him control his shadow magic from his human part. Yami can also change his scents from vanilla for vampire, cinnamon for werewolf, and/or Egyptian spice for human. Yami's eyes were crimson like two fresh pools of blood but can also turn red when he is angry or annoyed.

Now he just reached a clearing and Yami's human sent is made sweeter with fake fear. Three werewolves of ice blue almost white, golden blond, and brown surround him that is when Yami smiled his trap worked wonderfully and this is just his third time doing it without getting caught too early. "Hello boys why not play a game with me in your human form and you can pick the game we play." he said without a hint of fear in his voice or eyes Yami's puzzle glowed and shadows then formed a thin vail only Yami could see. _"I don't know Seto, Seth, what do you think he smells kinda' off I smell fear but he shows no fear don't ya think guys."_ The golden wolf spoke in werewolf what they don't know is that Yami understand and spoke Werewolf, English, Egyptian, Japanese, and Vampire fluently. _"I think I could go for some fun with the human he has no idea what he is doing his fear is making him blind."_ They have no idea who their messing with since Yami's kind is so rare they can't sniff past his fake sent.

Yami's so going to enjoy this as his lips curl then retract but the brown werewolf saw it and changed into human form. His eyes are a deep blue his hair is brunet brown he is wearing black shoes, pants, and turtle neck his trench coat is white with black leather straps on his forearms. "I, Seto Kaiba, agree to your challenge and in half form and my prize will be you, alive; to my collection of rare finds in the forest since crimson is an interesting color on you." Seth then transformed "Joey and I also agree to it and the game will be a race from here to the other end of the forest." The glow from the puzzle and the eye showed on Yami's forehead "The door of darkness has opened should you break the rules a penalty game will make you wish you never met me." Yami was at full power and the shadows held the three werewolves back then the route to the end of the forest was laid out for them. Yami just smiled at the three and the fake fear he was giving off then changed into his true sent. "You were right that I smelled off Joey, and Seto you were right of how I was a rare find, for my species is almost extinct and with the old magic I have this game just got interesting."

The shadows encased Yami and removed what he was wearing and Yami then transformed into his half form. Crimson and gold highlights on black feathered wings came out of his back, a black wolf tail long enough to encircle Yami's waist grew out. It was tipped in blond and crimson, along with two black wolf ears that grew on top of Yami's head in his hair while his human ears grew out into vampire like points. Yami's canines grew out to a length that only a tri soul can achieve. Yami's clothes changed from peasant to modern day clothes. A black leather sleeveless top that hugged Yami's chest then a four row gold collar and an indigo cape fell from his neck, a pair of indigo blue leather pants with a belt and holster for my deck, the puzzle's rope changed into a long link of chains, gold wrist bands with rose red gems and the name Atem written in Egyptian, a crown with the eye of hours in the center, and a cartush of silver and gold with Yami's name etched on it. The shadows moved down Yami's form to reveal his half form and boy did they pale enough to look like a vampire low on blood.

Seto did what he needed to do, even if he resented the fact and killed his pride, he call his cousin to help him in one long howl Seto called his cousin Atem for help since he knows old magic better than him but Seto knew the dangers of a shadow game like the back of one's hand 'hurry Atem I don't know how long this race will last' "You called your alpha didn't you." Since Yami was little he was harassed for looking like a demon, monster, and/or an abomination every one hated him so he was given at a young age as a slave to one of the most abusive people he ever meet. Memories of all the torment, pain, abuse, and rape flashed across his mind. 'all I want is a place where I belong and to find someone who will help me heal the scars of my past' with the thoughts pushed a side Yami focused on his prey "Now if I win I get some of your blood and I will leave this territory and come back in a year's time for a rematch if you win you my keep me as a slave until I am no longer of use to you…Game Start" and off they went but Yami had no idea what waited for him on that day for it changed his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Atem POV

Atem heard his cousin's howl for help from old magic 'did he get challenged again? Seto your arrogance will be your downfall along with your pride.' Atem grabbed some sleeping darts and a syringe with sleeping medicine in case he need to get close also a blow gun for the darts to knock out the person controlling the magic. Atem ran to the place the magic ran through and boy was he surprised at how much power this person had to shadow magic but still they obey him as well. Atem touched the shadows and felt loneliness, pain, sorrow, hurt, and a flicker of fear of this person's true power 'he can't control it without an item or a mate to help him since he has no one to help him' Atem entered the dome and saw the most beautiful person to his eyes said person turned and they made eye contact rose red met crimson. "… imposable …I-I-I-it can't happen unless… I'm just a monster after all" Yami gripped his head to keep all the words and pain from all the years of abuse away from him (I am nothing but an abomination, a monster, a slave, a demon in this world. I can't do anything right not even keeping the past from hurting me and forgotten) before he could panic and lose control over his shadows, since Atem managed to get close enough to him while Yami was in a state of confusion, he grabbed his wrists and brought them to his sides then turned him around and pinned him against his body then Atem wrapped one arm around Yami pulling out the syringe with his free hand and put it in Yami's neck above the collar and pushed the plunger.

He was struggling in Atem's grip but he started to get weaker with every move he made. Atem could feel his hectic breathing start to calm down his form then changed from half to human his clothes stayed but the cape turned into a high collar jacket with a white lining hooked on his shoulders to look like a cape. Atem then placed him on the ground and Yami's crimson eyes then slid closed. After a few minutes Atem then put his hands under him but once he touched his back his breathing turned pained a labored "Seto come here and hold him up right please."

Seto approached with caution and Atem lifted Yami up into a sitting position Seto then placed an arm across his chest and Atem lifted his shirt and was appalled on what he saw. Seto had to look away in order to not drop him for his back was covered in knife marks all in the shapes of a cross to ward evil spirits or demons away There was also a disowning and slave ritual seals from the villages and a broken memory represent seal spell as well. But the most recent marks were from whips, kicks, punches, and broken bones and they were still being made in his back like a ghost from the past was torturing his mind and his physical body still got the wounds.

"He has been abused his whole life because he is different like me. Seto, I would like to take him to my cave." Atem then saw a name engraved on the bracelet it was his name.

"It looks like his name is Yami but with so many years alone he has forgotten how to trust those around him. What did he wager Seto?"

"Basically he wagered his body and for us to do whatever we wanted with him until we grew tired of him and threw him out like trash. He was degrading him-self and thought we were out for a little fun with some humans." Seto looked at the slave marks and saw one he recognized and growled.

"Seto what is it you never growl unless you see something of your past."

"Yami here was a slave to Gozeburro and Aknadin. It also looks like they were the last two to take away his innocence together when he was disowned from his family and put as a slave."

Atem was furious and something snapped in his mind his instincts overruled his logic his fangs grew longer and Atem bit Yami on the shoulder then all his marks evaporated and one new mark appeared a rose with the millennium puzzle in the center. Atem's name written in Ancient Egyptian was carved onto his back. Shadow magic then formed another puzzle around Atem's neck with a rope his clothes then changed and formed into an all-black version of Yami's. After the bite Atem let go of Yami and held his arm in front of Yami but he made a small cut and the scent of blood made Yami wake up his eyes were dilated and he took Atem's arm and bit down hard.

Atem regained his senses and saw Yami feeding on him Yami then let go and transformed into a wolf. He had a black body that faded to crimson on his legs and ears with gold lighting like streaks they started from around his eyes then shot out to his paws and tail. The only jewelry he had on was a thick silver collar engraved with Atem's name, with the puzzle as a charm, and four gold bands on his legs. Yami walked up to Atem and curled into a ball on his lap ad fell asleep.

"Seto please tell me I didn't do what I think I did."

"Alright you didn't do a blood bond with Yami making him your mate."

"Go get Seth and Joey it looks like I have found my mate."

Atem was unconsciously petting Yami making Yami nuzzle up to Atem even more. Joey and Seth were walking up to Atem when they saw Yami and went into a defense mode to protect their leader. Yami woke up and Atem thought he would fight them but what Yami did next was unlike him. Yami got off of Atem and walked to the farthest point where he could still see Atem but not cause trouble from the other wolves and he would be in the back most likely he was used as a toy from other packs. "Will you to stop harassing my mate!" Atem yelled at joey and Seth only to get worried looks from them. "You're telling me that…that abomination is your mate. He is nothing but a freak of nature, a tri-soul, a demon, a monster. All their kind do is destroy everything in their wake. Innocent lives are tortured by their fangs, eyes, and claws my family was torn apart by that thing kind!"

"Yami has done nothing to you nether have I so don't judge us for others mistakes. And just to let you know you just insulted the king of tri-souls."

"What do you mean Atem?"

"My father was the king and I was the crown prince but I was cast out for being too young to rule the four tribes so my uncle Aknadin took over when my father died and he declared that I was a race traitor to the throne and made Seto the crown prince while I was in exile but Egypt will be put into ruins while he rules. There is a prophecy that states:

 _The one to claim the wild heart_

 _Is the true king we all sought_

 _For he shall be the one_

 _With the power of shadow and light_

 _But beware for a great fight_

 _For the throne of the land_

 _Will be won by the hand_

 _That holds the wild heart_

 _Before the land is torn apart"_

After Atem finished his story he walked over to Yami and transformed into his wolf form only a bit taller than Yami's form. Yami's tail tucked in between his legs from fear but Atem bits him and he feels to a deep sleep and returns to his human form _"put him on my back and I will carry him home then Yugi can have a look at him."_ Joey placed Yami on Atem's back then transformed into his wolf as well then Seto and Seth following their leader through the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Yami's dream/flash back

Thirteen year old Yami ran fast and hard from a darkness but got toppled by a chain on his leg he looked back to see Gozeburro and Aknadin looking down at him. A hand takes his hair and pulls him up with a yelp they grab him and tie him down a weight was placed on the back of his legs with him lying on his stomach. His shirt was raised and another pair of hands pinned his arms in front of him a gag was shoved into his mouth "be quiet vermin and please your new masters or the children are next and we don't want them hurt do we?" Yami was forced to look up at a cage with a tarp thrown over it. The tarp was removed showing children of no more than 8 years old. There were a total of twelve children and Yami was to be their care taker until he got them out.

Jono, **Rebecca** , Mokuba, **Kisara** , Yugi, Heba, **Marik** , Malik, _Ishizu, Bakura, Ryou_ , Akifa had grown over the two years since Yami met them all of them often calling him mama or mom for his wolf side. It was often more of a female mind in a male body while his _vampire_ was papa or daddy for their protection. His **human** side was the big brother to all under his care. Yami prepared them for what they would need when not in his line of sight at first nothing then six months later in the evening Yami was pulled from his job and taken to Gozeburro and Aknadin. in front of them was a lump but the spiky white hair and tan skin showed it was Akifa. Yami was pushed against the wall of the room and bound to it "this child of yours Yami disobeyed orders three times repeatedly over the last few days. now it's time for your body to pay the price." for five days Yami payed the price getting whipped kicked and punched with Akifa watching his 'mother' get hurt for his stupid mistake. on the sixth day Yami was taken down from the wall to weak to move on his own and fighting to sink his fangs into one of his _masters_ necks. "lock him up in a cage then get his charges and leave them in the room the cage you put him in." they inject a substance into Yami and he collapsed to the ground "MAMA!" Akifa shouted then he blacking out.

Yami awoke to the feeling of being moved opening his eyes he saw two guards on either side of the cage he was trapped inside taking him to a room. the door opened and he was pushed inside then the palate the cage was on lowered and another injection had him out once again. "Mama wake up please wake up." Yami was shaken awake by little Yugi and Heba "where's Akifa little ones?"

"I'm right here mama and I'm sorry. you got hurt because of me." Akifa then cut his wrist and held it through the bars for Yami to drink. Yami's eyes went blank and he grabbed Akifa's arm holding it in place then placing his fangs into the wound drinking up some blood to take off the edge. Yami regained control after a few drops and stopped and healed the cut then looked at himself his hands neck and legs were cuffed and chained to the ground. outside of the cage all of his 'children' were trying to open the door "Bakura why don't you use your gift you discovered the other day and open the door to the cage." Bakura nodded and he glowed a grey color and the door unlocked "Jono, Yugi, Heba, Mokuba, and Akifa come here I need your opinion first before I continue."

end flashback

sunlight filtered through the room and a figure stirred in the bed crimson eyes opened and unfocused with that of a blank stare. Yami sat up and sniffed the air for food a bowl of blood sat on the bed side table letting Yami drink it greedily to satisfy his hunger. he drank it all letting it stain his lips only to lick it up off his lips. he soon finished the bowl feeling tired and weak the door opened to see a rose red and tan version of himself "how are you feeling Yami?"

"tired and weak my whole body hurts like on fire."

"Yugi! Heba! I need your help our guest is awake."

Atem looked out the door to see two 8 month old pups running in the room then jump on the bed immediately pulling Yami out of the bed and to the bathroom. Yami tried to refuse not liking to get wet but the pups used the sheet to pull him to the washroom. Atem transformed and followed the pups when clothes were thrown to the laundry shoot beside the door. gazing at Yami's body he saw many marks and scars marking the otherwise perfect skin he growled lowly and thought many was to kill those who have touched his mate all promised pain beyond heaven and hell.

Yami gazed at the pup as he stepped forwards while he stepped back keeping eye contact with those wide eyed amethyst eyes /I know those eyes were have I seen them before I can't remember./ Heba came from the behind pulling a sheet they brought laying it on the ground then using his body to trip Yami to the ground. once on the sheet they transformed into their human forms and wrapped him up like a baby then cast a sleeping spell on him in his weak state instantly falling asleep. unwrapping the sheet from Yami they hooked the six metal rings to three hooks on a metal rod then lifted Yami and lowering him into the water with Atem already in the water with Yami's head on his lap. "mama is still the same Heba. he don't like water we had to hold him down until we learned that spell to make him sleep I wonder if he freed the others or he wouldn't be out here unless he had a magic charm on him for tracking." Yugi scanned Yami's magic then body then spirit and last his mind nothing was wrong, nothing was there to trace him to this place. "nii-san can you flip him to his back we came then remove the memory spell at least." Atem moved Yami and the two teens glowed purple then the memory seal was destroyed. "there Mama should wake up remembering instead of dreaming them with nightmares."

after Yami was clean the children surrounded him waiting for the moment he would wake up


	4. note

If you want more chapters in any of the stories please please leave some kind of comment I really want to know what you're all thinking even if it's just a grammar mistake I really don't want to put these up and just leave them to get covered in dust unfinished like on ao3

Thank you and Happy New Year Silver out :)


End file.
